Presently, many online websites allow for exchange of information. Some of these websites provide a question and answer type capability whereby a user may post a question and one or more other users may reply. Often, any user on the Internet may be able to post the reply. Success of the online consultation system is based on the quality of service it provides. The quality of service is dependent on having adequate numbers of qualified experts available in relevant topics, in order to provide timely responses to user asked questions. A first step in identifying relevant topics and categories where qualified experts can answer users' questions is to identify un-served or under-served categories of questions. Once un-served or under-served categories are identified, relevant categories may be created, qualified experts can be recruited and/or relevant topics may be promoted through advertisement by identifying relevant keywords.